Muggle Magic
by ElementalEvolution
Summary: Kaine is a Harry Potter obsessed muggle. He has always wanted to be a wizard. When he finds out that the wizarding world is real, he is led on a life-changing journey to find Hogwarts; finding friends, fighting Death Eaters, and fleeing the Ministry of Magic on the way. Will Kaine's one dream come true, or will the memories of his magical experience be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there readers! This is my first fanfic that I plan to complete, seen as I really messed up the first one... So basically, this would count as my first fanfic, but it is actually the second that I have written. Confused now?XD**

**See, I don't have heaps of time to do this, seen as I am writing my own book, but fanfiction is something that I use as a way to solve my writers block, and so, here we are. Nonetheless, I will try to update as often as I can.**

**Please give this fic a chance, because I think that you'll enjoy it (hopefully anyway) as the chapters go on. So if the chapters at first seem a tad boring, please stick with it, because it gets better, I assure you!**

**This fic is mostly on my OC's, but later on there will be more of the actual characters in the story. There will be Harry and his friends later on, but they will be older seen as this is set Post-Hogwarts era. Be harsh, be nice, I will take on all advice whatever it is. Enjoy!**

**ElementalEvolution XD**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I do not. I OWN NOTHING!**

I woke up from my sleep to feel warm rays from the sun on my face. The beams of light bounced off the magnolia walls of my bedroom and had landed on my pale freckly face. I stretched, and I got up off of the floor. Wait, what? The floor? Yep, I had rolled out of bed again. I stared at the blue carpet, half obscured by my duvet; of which one end was clinging to my bed for dear life, compared to the other end which was lying comfortably on the floor. This was the fourth time in two weeks that I'd fallen out of my bed. I might as well sleep down there if this keeps up. Probably due to those Harry Potter dreams…

I may have been a muggle, but that did not stop me from shouting out spells in my sleep to destroy the enemy. OK, so I was a little obsessed. So what? I believed Harry Potter was the best series of books that I had ever read. I stared into my mirror, and wished for the millionth time that I could be a wizard. How awesome it must be to be able to wander the halls of Hogwarts, talking to the ghosts and avoiding Peeves, going to lessons and enjoying the feasts…My thoughts wandered off as I imagined waving my wand and producing all sorts of magic. My dreaming was short lived as soon as mum roused me from my thoughts.

"KAINE!" Mum screamed from downstairs "GET UP!"

I blinked. Oh, there she goes. She had been ratty all week. She's had some serious problems at work, because she had just been made redundant. She thought that it was unfair that she was losing her job when the other "bastards" apparently never did any work.

I stared back into the mirror so I could arrange my dark brown curls into a shape that looked fairly respectable. My grey eyes gazed back at me. I sighed. Another day at school. I put on my school uniform, and brushed my teeth – that wobbly one still hadn't come out yet – and I snatched two pieces of toast from the toaster. My mother, a small but thin woman, with ashy-blonde hair stalked up to me.

"About time," she grumbled and switched on the kettle "Goodness me, fourteen year olds these days! All you do is sit around,"

I opened my mouth to answer back, but despite the fact that I was taller than Mum, she would still slap me across the face if she wanted to anyway. I swapped my remark for a question at the last moment.

"Where's Dad?" I asked

"He's already left for that conference," snapped Mum

My Dad worked as an accountant for local businesses, but he was going on a five day trip to a conference in Bristol. I wasn't interested. Sitting around a meeting table and listening to some boring crap certainly wasn't at the top of my list of wishes.

"And Karen?" I enquired

"She's set off early for her trip. She'll be gone for the next couple of days," came the reply.

Karen was my twin sister, fourteen years old like me at the time, with longer brown wavy hair, and blue eyes. Sadly we didn't really get on too much, but the only thing I was jealous about her was her ability to tell if someone was lying. _Thank god she's on her trip_ I thought _It will be good to get rid of her for a couple of days_. The clock in the kitchen told me that it was eight o'clock, so I finished off my breakfast, grabbed my black coat and my rucksack, and I left the house.  
I hurriedly put on my coat as I walked out into the late November rain. The droplets smacked the tarmac with force, and the thunder clashed above me. I shivered from the cold air, and I saw my breath hanging in it. I used to love doing that. I used to pretend to be a dragon when I was smaller; I liked to breathe out and see my white breath rising up into the sky. I remembered chasing my friends around the playground, roaring at the top of my voice. I was barely down the road now, and my entire coat was already soaked. I didn't live too far from school, and my friend Charlie Rise practically lived right next to it. He was fourteen too, and shared the same passion for Harry Potter and magic as I did. I met him beside his house every morning, and we walked the rest of the way to school with each other. Today was no exception. I met him beside his house, shivering in the rain. His hair was black, and he had the same grey eyes that I had, but his were like swirling tornadoes that were continuously restless.

"Hi Kaine," he said

"H-Hi," I stuttered, shivering.

Charlie and I ran to school as fast as we could. This rain was awful. I felt the icy liquid leaking through my coat as we ran. I could feel goosebumps appearing all over my body. I wish I had taken my gloves with me, because my hands were turning blue. We reached the entrance of my school – Greenfield Secondary – and we stood there for three whole minutes under the heaters next to the door.

"Ready for another boring day at school?" asked Charlie, smiling  
"Yeah," I answered sarcastically "I am sooo going to enjoy this,"

We both chuckled, and walked through the double doors into our own small version of hell.

**Yes, yes, I know that this chapter is not great, but in every story, you have to kind of set the scene a little. This chapter is short, but they will be getting longer and hopefully more exciting for me to write – and for all of you to read!**

***snore***

**OK then, next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okey Dokey then. Here is your next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. There, I said it. *cries***

I had dropped off Charlie after school, and I was kicking stones across the path as I walked homeward. The school day had gone quickly, with the teachers giving out boring homework that I would be slaving over for the next few hours. The sun was already setting by the time I got to the end of my road, distributing mesmerizing colours across the sky. Greens and blues mixed in with the pinks and purples of the oncoming night. The sun was a deep orange curve on the horizon, and the shadows had grown long on my home. It was a breathtaking sight. The rain had long stopped, but the floor was still wet and slippery. I started to slip and slide my way down the road. It was getting colder, and I knew that we could easily get snow soon. That meant Christmas and snowball fights! I could see that many people had already thrown salt in their driveways as a precaution for ice. All seemed quiet and peaceful. In fact, it almost seemed too silent...

Then with a _whoosh_ and a puff of black smoke, someone appeared out of thin air. They were wearing a long black cloak and a pointed hat - just like a wizard would have worn. My jaw dropped. _That guy appeared out of nowhere!_ I thought. It suddenly dawned on me as I stared at the figure. _Could this man be a wizard?_There was no doubt about it. I had to tell Charlie about this!

I flipped open my phone to take a picture as evidence, when the person turned and saw me. I froze. _The man was wearing a skull mask!_ No, it couldn't be! The person reached into its cloak and brought out a wand. I was paralyzed with sudden fear that flowed through every living cell of my body. _That cannot be… surely not…is that a Death Eater?_ My thoughts swarmed around like bees inside my head. A Death Eater? Here? In Birchington?

"Shit," I murmured and started to move back. I knew for sure that this guy was about to kill me. I had read enough about Death Eaters to know that. How could someone like this be real? Was I hallucinating? I considered the reliability of the sight before me as I gazed in horror at the wizard.

The Death Eater aimed his wand at me and cried

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green ball of light rocketed towards me, and I dived over the wall of the house next to me. The Death Eater's spell ricocheted off of a lamppost, setting a bush on fire. OK then, this is definitely real. I poked my head over the wall and looked at the Death Eater. The Death Eater raised his wand again, but before he could do anything, someone else apparated in the middle of the street. The Death Eater whipped around, and upon seeing the person, he sent two green spells at him. The person stepped to one side. A car tyre burst. A duel commenced, sparks flying as two spells met in the middle of the two men. The person was wearing a brown leather jacket with a black shirt and black trousers. By the way the man seemed to be fighting; I guessed that he was only trying to stun the Death Eater. _He must be an auror!_ I realised as a red spell hit a flying bird, which tumbled down to the floor behind one of the nearby houses.

"Expelliarmus!" the auror bellowed, and shot another spell at the Death Eater who dodged it. I had started filming the fight on my phone by now, and I did not notice the red spell coming directly for me. I was thrown back by the force of the spell, into the side of the house nearest me. I gasped in pain as the bricks scraped down my back, but thankfully, nobody noticed. I got up and continued to film. Although I was scared, I couldn't believe it. Here, right in front of me, was a wizard's duel! So magic was real…

The Death Eater twirled his wand, and shot seven fireballs, one of which hit the auror squarely in the chest. The auror made a choking sound, and staggered. Even from behind the wall, I could see the angry red of the burn as it sunk into the man's flesh, giving way to a bright red stream of blood. A blast of green light told me that the Death Eaters work was done. The Death Eater turned to me. I stopped recording as the Death Eater dissapparated. I flipped down my phone and put it in my pocket. I sighed and calmed down. Maybe the wizard had not seen me. He must have thought that I'd run away from the explosive action.

Suddenly, I heard another _whoosh_ behind me, and I was grabbed from behind by the Death Eater. The Death Eater put his wand against my neck, and chuckled as I tried desperately to get away, but to no avail.

"Say your last words kid," he laughed cruelly, digging the wand into my windpipe.

I choked in pain as I tried desperately to breathe. Adrenaline took hold of me. I remembered something my grandfather taught me when he was still alive. My oxygen starved brain managed to reply the memory as my life flashed across my eyes.

"Remember my boy," he said in his raspy voice "If you ever find trouble, just SING,"

I remembered what SING was. It was a last resort self defence technique if I ever got into trouble after I was beaten up badly by a bully at school. It held my only chance of living. I took a small breath and gritted my teeth. No way was I going to die tonight. No. Way.

"Fuck...You..." I coughed

The Death Eater laughed harshly. My heart pumped so hard I swear it was going to burst. But this was my only chance of staying alive. So I did it. My elbow went into the Death Eater's stomach, and I stomped on his foot. The wizard cried out in pain. My next punch hit the Death Eater's nose, and he barely had time to recover before I had twisted out of his grip, and kicked him in the groin. I didn't stop to see the damage – I ran as fast as I could towards my house. I was halfway there before the Death Eater apparated in front of me, smiling with the cold hearted grin of a murderer. Instinct took over, and as the Death Eater raised his wand, I snatched it, and threw it into a bush nearby. I punched the Death Eater in the face, and when he bent down, cradling his nose, I kicked the wizard in the same place. I ran off again, leaving the Death Eater stumbling around. I saw my house and opened the door, slamming it behind me.

"KAINE!" screeched my mother as I bolted up the stairs and in to my room, complaining as I had slammed the door a little too hard.

"Sorry!" I cried as I emptied my entire rucksack on my bed. I heard a bang from downstairs as the front door blew off its hinges. My mother screamed. I started to panic and my hands began to shake. Blankets. I shoved them in. Extra pairs of clothes. Into the bag they went. I opened my money box and found forty pounds in there. In my pocket. Phone Charger. Check. Picture frame of my mother, in it went. I heard my mother's last scream echo downstairs as I heard the Death Eater yell the killing curse. Tears started to fall down my face. Mum was maybe not the nicest person, but she was still my mother…

I put in my penknife, a torch, and - somehow – all seven of my Harry Potter books. I could hear the Death Eater crashing around in the kitchen. Leaving my tears to fall freely down my face, I looked for a way to get out of my own house alive. I open the window, and look outside. Fortunately, my bedroom was right above the door of our house. We had an outside porch, and I decided that the fastest way out of here was to get on top of the porch roof. I secured my rucksack on my back, and scrambled out of the window. I hung from my window ledge, and dropped before my arms started begging me to let go. I surprised myself when I landed lightly, in a crouching position. I felt like a badass agent in the crime fighting films. My second landing was not so graceful. I fell into a bush as I leapt from the porch roof to the floor. I cursed quietly as my finger twitched in pain, blood oozing out of the cut. Luckily, the Death Eater didn't hear me, so I set off jogging towards Charlie's house. I had to tell him everything I'd seen – that the wizarding world was real, a Death Eater attacked me, and the man killed my mother…

I let the tears dry on my face as I ran. I would have to mourn for Mum later.

**OK then! That is this chapter finished. I'm so excited for the future Chapters!**

**I am trying to update as much as I can but I am up to my head in coursework and homework. I will try to update often, but don't count on it! This chapter was a few hundred words longer; I'm trying to gradually make the chapters longer as I get more and more into the story. Review or PM me if there are any problems!**

**Thanks for any reviews so far! (Who knows if I'll have any when I check this again?) Roll up chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I'm trying to update as much as I can! Please review! Nonetheless, I am sure more people will read this XD**

**Come on guys! I have had 51 views of my story so far so why don't you tell me what you think about my story in a little review? Pleeeeease XD**

**I've planned about 21 chapters and there is lots more people to meet and to see! Ok then, enough of me, say hello to chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Yes you know, I still do not own Harry Potter but I do own my wonderful OC's. Ah, OC's – where would I be without them?**

My breathing remained steady as my trainers thudded on the pavement. I didn't slow down at all until I started to get a stitch. The acid in my body grated against my insides as I walked down the wet streets to Charlie's house. Only an hour ago had I dropped him off at his house, and now he was waiting outside for me. I had sent him a text when I was a safe distance from my house asking him if I could stay the night. I needed to tell him about what I'd seen anyway. I could still feel adrenaline pumping through me. I needed something to calm me down. I greeted Charlie and I walked into his house. It was a small but cosy place, the hall way covered with a deep red carpet that tickled my toes when I took off my shoes. His two kittens, Tiger and Felix, ran up to me and rubbed against my ankles, purring and demanding my attention. I followed Charlie into his sitting room. It was the same as usual – chocolate brown curtains, a maroon sofa with white cushions, and a white fluffy carpet; partially covered by a brown rug covered with sewn in swirls. Charlie's mother, Christine, was sitting on the sofa watching TV, her feet stretched out, and her face visibly tired after a long days work. She worked at the school, and had managed to look after herself and Charlie after her husband, Len died. Charlie never spoke about Len. He had admired his father until he died, shortly after being diagnosed with syphilis. Christine constantly blamed herself for his death but Charlie disagreed. He knew that it wasn't her fault that he'd lost the father he loved so much.

"Kaine's here Mum," said Charlie.

Christine looked across the room, stood up, and walked over to us. She gave me a small hug.

"How are you doing Kaine?" she asked kindly

"I'm fine," I smiled

"Are you sure?" she inquired "You look as if you've seen a ghost,"

"No," I replied, still smiling "I'm Ok,"

I tried to keep the tremor out of my voice as I lied to Christine. She took the answer and smiled warmly. I could see Charlie glancing at me out the corner of my eye. We had known each other for so long, that we could see straight through each other's lies.

"Ok then boys," She said "I'll make dinner. You go upstairs and make Kaine's bed for tonight,"

She turned to go to the kitchen, but stopped herself, and turned back.

"All the bed sheet and things are already in your room with the zed bed," she added, and she walked into the kitchen. I soon heard the sounds of pots and pans as Christine rummaged around in the cupboard to find the right one.

"Come on," said Charlie, and I followed him up the stairs. As soon as we were in his room, Charlie whirled around to face me, gripping me by my arms.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded his grey eyes full of concern. I pulled his hands off of my arms, and walked to the zed bed, dumping my rucksack next to it and silently unfolding it.

"Kaine," Charlie said "You can hide anything from me. I know you lied to Mum. What's up?"

I couldn't contain it any longer. I burst into tears. I don't usually cry, but the past couple of hours had been such an emotional rollercoaster, that I just couldn't hold it in. Charlie blinked in surprise, and walked over to me, and embraced me in his arms. Charlie and I were practically brothers, and I knew that I had to tell him everything that had happened. He was older than me and Karen, but only by a couple of months, but that never stopped me from defending him from bullies when we were younger, and vice versa.

"Mum's dead," I choked out, and I felt Charlie tense around me.

"How?" he whispered, and in answer, I took my phone out of my pocket. Charlie released his hold on me and raised an eyebrow quizzically. I pressed the button on the film and gave it to Charlie. I watched him through my tears as I calmed myself down. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Once the film was finished, he gave my phone back to me, and maintained his expression.

Eventually, I nudged him.

"Hey, please don't turn into a retarded goldfish," I asked.

Charlie lost his expression and laughed. I smiled back, and wiped my tears off my face.

"I'm sorry about your Mum," Charlie shrugged sadly "You just have to accept what happens to you, because _anything can happen._ Absolutely anything,"

It was harsh, but true. The past was behind me. I couldn't go back and change my mother's fate. We both stood up and picked up a sheet.

"So erm… was it the Death Eater who killed your Mum?"

I nodded and cleared my throat.

"He killed her looking for me," I answered guiltily.

"Come on Kaine," whined Charlie "It's not your fault that she's dead!"

We stayed silent as we put the duvet into its case. Charlie seemed suddenly deep in thought.

"Kaine," he asked "You know that fight between the Auror and the Death Eater?"

I nodded

"That means that the wizarding world is real, so…"

Charlie's voice drifted off as if he expected me to finish off his sentence. He raised both of his eyebrows and commanded me to answer.

"So…what?" I asked, confused._Dammit Charlie, what the hell are you talking about?_My thoughts wondered. Charlie sighed.

"That means that Hogwarts is pretty likely to be real!" Charlie cried in an exasperated tone. I stood there silently. Hogwarts could be real? A plan quickly started forming in my head. Now that we knew Hogwarts was real, then why not see if we could get there? Surely the trip could only take a couple of days? My mother was dead, and Dad and Karen were both away for a few more days. I could see Hogwarts and get back before anyone knew I was gone…

I shrugged.

"That's cool, I guess," I said nonchalantly. I started to devise a plan in my head. I would sneak out early in the morning and catch a train to London, leaving Charlie here. I felt guilty about planning on leaving my friend, but his Mum would notice his absence immediately, and notify the police; something we wouldn't need coming after us while searching for a castle somewhere in the world.

"What do you mean 'that's cool'?" Charlie burst out, narrowing his eyes at me.

"We're obsessed! I thought you'd be more excited about something like this!"

"I am," I admitted "but if I throw a fit and jump around screaming, your mum might be a bit angry,"

Charlie considered this, and bought my argument.

He thought I wasn't excited? Of course I was! I literally wanted to run around screaming like a lunatic. I wanted to pack my bags and go already! But I couldn't. I couldn't take Charlie with me.

"Fair enough," he muttered as if in answer to my thoughts, and we finished making my bed for the night.

We were soon called for tea, which was shepherd's pie. As usual, Christine's cooking did not fall short of my expectations. I even had second helpings! Christine asked me about school and how the family was. I talked to her as we ate; about Mum, Dad, and Karen. Surprisingly, talking about Mum wasn't so hard now that I had cried over her. My tears had lifted the weight of her death off of my shoulders. Maybe that was what I was good at. Karen could pick out the liars, but I could deal with death better than other people. Could that have been my hidden 'talent'? Not that you'd call it one to be perfectly honest…

We watched the first three Harry Potter films back to back in Charlie's room before we felt our eyes starting to droop. Charlie turned off the TV, and almost immediately passed out. I managed to stay awake long enough to set an alarm on vibrate on my phone. I put it under my pillow, so it would wake me up quickly in the morning. After all, I had to set off early so that I could start my journey. Luckily, Christine slept late on the weekend, so she wouldn't realise my absence, and she would assume that I would have gone home. Charlie however, was something else. I had written a small note for him, saying that I was sorry that I had to leave him, but it was for the best, and that he needed to look after his mother whereas, I was free to escape for a few days, and nobody would ever know.

Early the next morning, my phone vibrated violently from under my pillow. My eyes snapped open, and I slowly got out of the zed bed. I hurriedly but quietly got dressed and packed up my stuff. I set the note down onto the zed bed, and crept out of the room. I looked once over to Charlie's peaceful sleeping face. He looked a lot younger in his sleep – like he was at rest and at equilibrium to the world. I smiled sadly, and exited the room. I tiptoed my way down the stairs and down the hallway to the door. I decided it would be best if I didn't take any breakfast. I could get that on my way to the train station. Thank goodness the train tickets were really cheap. I only had forty pounds on me. And I'd forgotten my bank card...Shit. I opened and then closed the door behind me as I left Charlie's house. The chilly morning air greeted me in its icy embrace as I put my coat on. Slinging my backpack over my back, I looked at Charlie's house one last time before I set off down the road back to my house. I needed my bank card. Besides, how else would I manage to survive out in the cold while searching for Hogwarts castle? I reached the end of the road and trekked to my house. I had my penknife in my hand ready, just in case the Death Eater I saw yesterday decided to make an appearance. I eventually got home and put away the penknife when no one was there. The door was still blown off its hinges, and when I peeked into the sitting room, my Mother's body was gone. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. Strange. Did the Death Eater dispose of my mother somehow? He couldn't just make her vanish out of thin air! Then I realised. He's a wizard! For all I know, he could have vanished her away, the bastard. I searched the room for Mum's purse, eventually finding it on top of the TV. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? What a random and silly place to put it. Mothers these days…

I checked inside, and found thirty pounds in there. I felt bad for stealing from Mum, but nobody would ever know would they? After all Mum was dead now. I winced at my thoughts and moved on. I walked into the kitchen and threw open the cupboards. I snatched a box of cereal bars, a couple of packets of crisps and a handful of biscuits which I put in tin foil. I also took two Satsuma's and a banana. I ran up to my room and grabbed my bank card. With guilt hanging over me, I ran downstairs. I lifted up the door, and propped it against its frame. Surprisingly, it held. I smiled at my handiwork and dusted off my hands. Dad would have been proud. I chuckled to myself until a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Leaving so soon?" it asked teasingly, and I jumped.

Whirling around, I saw that the voice belonged to none other than Charlie Rise.

"Seriously?" I asked him, as I took in his attire.

Charlie was dressed in long combat trousers, with his thick winter coat zipped up to his throat. I could see a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his red cheeks suggested that he had run down here. I also noticed that he had a rucksack over one shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" I queried jokingly, mentally head slapping myself after being found out by none other than my best friend.

"I'm going where you're going," Charlie shrugged

"You didn't need to. I was just coming back home,"

Charlie's eyes swept over my clothes and my backpack. His eyes met mine, with his eyebrows pulling up into a frown.

"Doesn't look like you're coming home to me," He said. I could hear a disapproving tone to his voice; it was like one that you would hear from a parent scolding their child after they'd done something wrong. I stayed silent.

"I'm coming with you," He said firmly.

"Fat Chance," I muttered, and pushed past him. He caught my arm, preventing me from leaving, and he spun me round so that he could look at me eye to eye.

"I'll follow you," he threatened "I'll follow you to Hogwarts,"

His gaze was suddenly intimidating, and the fact that he was a couple of inches taller than me made me feel even worse. His grey eyes were stormy like the colourless waves of the English sea, as they thrashed around wildly under the control of ferocious winds.

"It's. Not. Safe." I growled, sounding braver than I felt.

"Look who's talking," Charlie said, staring me down. There was no way I was able to convince him with that defiant look on his face. He wasn't going to stand down.

"Fine," I grumbled, and tried shaking my hand off my arm. His grip tightened. I gave him one of my famous death glares. What was he doing? His mother would be worried sick! Why did I give in? Because he was my best friend? Because I didn't want to be alone?

Again, I tried yanking my arm away, but to no avail. Charlie's grip was starting to hurt.

"Please Charlie," I pleaded "You're hurting me,"

Charlie leaned forward slightly, his eyes gleaming.

"Then make the unbreakable vow," He breathed

**Ta-Dah! Yes, not much of a cliff-hanger, but it is a nice way to finish the chapter. Yes I know! They're muggles! The vow is not real but a sign of their friendship. I was just trying to demonstrate that XD I was planning on continuing the story in the same chapter but instead I stopped. There will be a bit more action soon. But maybe not until Chapter 5/6. But please stay with me guys! I also apologise for any grammar mistakes – I hate grammar; I like my writing to be as good as possible, but I know I have/will slip a bit on the grammar. Please review! All critics and fans welcome! Flamers do not get their recognition of awesomeness. Terms and Conditions apply. (Haha! Not really)**

**Have you noticed that the chapters are slowly getting longer?**

**Ok, let's go! Chapter 4 XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am back with another chapter. Goodness me! Have I been busy! The International Baccalaureate is so demanding, and I am staring to resemble a panda. Coursework hell! I am sorry that I'm not updating very fast, but I did warn you all in my Biography. No more reviews, but 51 people have seen it so there must be someone willing to review out there. Please?**

**OK then, so we are getting a little into the plot now. It is going to get more interesting, but I need to do this one chapter first where we meet more of our wonderful characters! Karen is coming in, as well as someone else ;-) You just have to read and get on with it; this should be shorter because I'm using it a little bit as a filler chapter. Reviewers get their recognition of awesomeness, and flamers are freely welcome as usual XD**

**I have just read some of the hilarious stories of Kaitaru Stark-Laufeyson, and I am sure some of you have heard of her! As well as being one of my best friends, she is a really good writer so check out her stories, especially if you love the Avengers, or if you love anime. Literally, she has like 1000 reviews or something on one of her stories. She is the queen of humour.**

**212: Thanks for the awesome reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich! Sadly, my ownership to the Harry Potter books is 100% fake.**

**Feel free to tell me if I'm doing good/bad – the only way I'll know is through a review or a PM XD. Say hello to Chapter 4! **

I stared into his eyes, gob-smacked. He just did what?

"W-what?" I managed to get out.

"I said, make the Unbreakable Vow," Charlie said simply

Then I remembered. When we were a lot younger, Charlie and I used to make unbreakable vows to prove that we could trust each other. The vows of course were never real, but they just emphasised our friendship. But we hadn't done one of them in _years._ Was it that Charlie seemed doubtful about trusting me at the moment? It was only a short trip to the castle and back; what was the big deal? But at the same time, I knew that if I refused then the trust between us would be weakened. And I did not need to lose my only friend.

"OK," I replied nonchalantly.

We linked arms; each of our hands gripped on to the others' forearm.

"Will you leave me behind on your journey to see Hogwarts castle?" Charlie asked, his vice-like grip digging into my skin.

"No," I sighed. Why was he acting like this? Goodness, he could be so childish sometimes! I could imagine the first white tendrils swirling around our arms, sealing the vow.

"Will you share with me your food if I share with you my protection and money?"

I snorted with ridicule, but I nodded.

"Yes,"

"And lastly, if we get into any danger, will you allow me to protect you as a brother, no matter what the cost?"

Charlie's eyes were focused on mine and didn't blink once as I stared back at him. I had to say yes. Though, I didn't want to. I could take care of myself – I mean, I kept a Death Eater at bay right? And surely none of them would ever attack us again, right? I was just a random muggle after all.

"Yes," I got out, my lips forcing me to finish the vow. I didn't want to, but for the sake of Charlie, I said yes. I could imagine the white tendrils wrapped around our wrists, burning into our skin forever. Breaking even a fake vow could result in a serious argument with Charlie. We'd never argued before, but I wouldn't put it past him to start one, and I'm pretty sure he'd win.

I turned and walked out onto the path, making my way down the cold slippery street. Charlie ran up next to me, his face beaming. That bastard. One day, he was going to pick an argument or a fight he couldn't win. We walked quickly along, passing our school and going around the small roundabout. After about ten minutes, we reached the town centre. The lampposts were already draped with glittering Christmas decorations, some with glistening icicles that sparkled in the morning sun. Most of the shops were closed, and those that were open were just preparing for the long day of work ahead of them. A couple of cars turned into the streets, swerving their way around the roundabout. The frosted dew on the flowers froze the bright petals, the flowers fluttering like butterflies in the shadows of the buildings around them.  
"We'd better get a move on before your Mum realises you're gone," I muttered to him.  
Charlie nodded "Gotcha," he agreed, and we walked briskly around the corner and down the high street to the train station which was right at the end, much to Charlie's annoyance. He huffed in irritation when he saw the station at the other end of the long stretch of shops.  
"I wish they'd built it closer," he groaned. I smiled inwardly at his displeasure. What was wrong with a little walk? It looked like Charlie was already getting impatient.  
I wondered what he was thinking when he decided to leave home and follow me. I was already missing home - even when there was nobody there for me until Dad got home in a week or so, but the feeling was pushed aside as my excitement threatened to boil over. _I can't believe I'm going to find Hogwarts!_

Charlie and I made our way to the train station. The place had been newly refurbished, with a wide echoing dome ceiling, and intricate patterns. It was a waste of money if you asked me.

We walked up to the desk and paid for the return train ticket to London, receiving the orange striped tickets a minute later. We got onto the train after waiting for a while, and in no time, we were speeding towards London. The natural world outside had turned into a green blur, with the occasional blackout as we sped through tunnels. Charlie sat opposite me, deep in thought.  
"Are you alright?" I asked him

He looked up, the calm sea of grey shining with sadness.  
"I miss home," Charlie admitted unwillingly  
"Then why did you come with me?" I asked, slightly irritated. _I would have taken a few pictures y'know!_

"Because I wanted to see it for myself. Even if all we can see is a shack on a hill saying 'Danger, keep out',"  
I nodded, then changed the subject.

"Once we get off of the train, we'll be in Charing Cross station," I warned him "We'll get there because the train line doesn't directly take us to Kings Cross. All we'll have to do is walk across the bridge to the other side and get to the station. We'll work something out from there, OK,"  
"You got it boss," smirked Charlie, and I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatever, Peasant," I said cuttingly in a British accent "Tally ho old chap,"  
And in seconds we were both laughing.  
The train ride took another two hours before we arrived in the busy, noisy and maddening world of London. We exited the station and looked out onto the high street. I'd never been to London before, so I had not prepared for a sight as marvellous as this. The street was long and filled with people, each building raising several stories high and looming over us as the clouds moved in the sky. Across the street and on the side of a building was a massive sparkling billboard advertising the west end musical "Wicked". There were several restaurants, each with a red silk tablecloth and crystal wine glasses, as well as ordinate chandeliers hanging above the people's heads as they ate, each bulb shining in its own special sequence. Even the normal supermarket stores seemed bigger, fancier, and more impressive. Or was that just the effect of London? After half an hour of searching for a bridge to cross the Thames with, we finally did find one. We both strolled across it casually; it was ten o'clock, and we had an hour to get there so we could catch the Hogwarts Express. Even if we couldn't get the train, I was sure that we'd find out some sort of information about the train times. But as far as I knew, the train left at 11 o'clock – it always did in the books, so why couldn't it in real life?

I looked around at all the sights to see in London; the Houses of Parliament, Big Ben, and the London Eye shining in all its glory. We got to the London Eye, and we stared up at it, the many glass bulbs lifting up slowly into the air before coming back down again half an hour later. If you looked closely, you could see the wheel moving…

We stared up at it, Charlie and I, and I wondered what would become of this reckless mission. Was this just a stupid impulsive decision? It was all for the sight of an old shack, but that very building was the reason I wanted to go. I looked at the group getting off of the London Eye. There were a group of students, about my age. Wait!  
I had caught a flash of stormy grey in that crowd. And surely enough, ten seconds later, Karen, my twin sister was storming towards us. Her brown locks curled its way down to her waist, flying wildly in the light breeze. Her eyes flashed dangerously, at me, and I stared back defiantly. Ah shit. I was in big trouble.

"Ah," Charlie said simply, also seeing Karen as she marched towards us. She reached us in a matter of a few seconds, the heat of her anger almost burning holes in our skin. Basically, she was going bat-shit crazy. Yup, we were screwed. She came to a stop in front of us. Although she was shorter than us, both Charlie and I still took an automatic step backwards.

"You have exactly ten seconds to tell me what the FUCK you are doing here before you wish you weren't born!"

**There you are! It's only a filler, and the next few chapters are going to get a little more exciting now! Hopefully, they might get longer but as long as the story is good, then what's the matter? I accept criticism as well as praise, so tell me what you think!  
Also a question: What house are you guys in? I'm in Ravenclaw! Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure…**

**Next chapter coming right up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Hopefully this chapter should get the story moving a little bit. Please enjoy my wonderful reviewers and readers XD**

**Thank you to Ravenonthebrain! I'm sorry, but I saw your review, and I had to republish the story from scratch because it went all haywire, so…yeah…Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And that really sucks.**

"I can't believe it," said Karen, shaking her head.

Yeah, we told her. We told her everything we could and had even shown her the film. And the thing that had hit her the most was that we weren't even lying. And she knew it.

It was at this point that Sheila - my sister's best friend - had walked up to us. She was slightly smaller than Karen, with straight blond hair that cascaded down her shoulders gracefully. Her green eyes glinted like emeralds and were as deep as the greenest grass. She was a little nervous around people, and this showed as her eyes darted to the floor when she saw us.

"Karen what are you – oh," she said, visibly surprised to find that Charlie and I were also in London. Charlie and I had been on the London trip before, and didn't feel like going again this year.

"Sheila!" said Karen. "Can you believe this? My brother and his idiot of a friend here just waltzed over to London and told me that the wizarding world is real,"

"Hey!" protested Charlie. "I'm no idiot!"

"Maybe they were pulling a prank on you," said Sheila shyly.

"No they weren't because they're not lying," Karen answered.

"Well it can't be real," insisted Sheila.

"I agree, but they're _not freaking lying_," hissed Karen.

"It's not real," Sheila said firmly.

"And how do you know that?" I asked suddenly. If she was so sure of herself then she would have to prove it. What was she playing at? We weren't lying or anything.

Sheila looked towards the ground.

"I just do," she answered quietly.

Karen narrowed her eyes. Like me, she had sensed something suspicious.

"How can you know something is not true when Karen has already admitted that it is?" Charlie asked, raising one of his eyebrows at Sheila.

Sheila looked up at us, all staring at her. She turned away.

"This is a ridiculous conversation!" she insisted. "I can't talk about this,"

"Talk about what?" asked Karen, putting a hand on Sheila's shoulder and stopping her from leaving. Sheila froze, her escape plan foiled.

"It's nothing," muttered Sheila.

Karen's eyebrows jerked upwards slightly in surprise, but her mouth was pursed. Sheila was lying. As far as I knew, Sheila had never lied to Karen, and it seemed that this was the case.

"Don't lie to me," Karen said steadily.

Sheila turned around, sadness and reluctance in her eyes.

"If I told you, I'd be punished,"

"We won't tell," I promised, interested in what she had to say.

"Sheila do you have something to do with this?" demanded Karen.

Sheila's eyes flashed, and she straightened up.

"Yeah, maybe I do," she said firmly, and we all blinked. I was shocked. Sheila had never stood up to anyone like that before. Even though I didn't know her too well, it seemed that this was not her usual self. She looked at all of our faces.

"Well I guess I'm off the hook now," she said. "you are talking to the one and only Sheila the squib,"

"What?" Karen said.

"Really?" asked Charlie.

"Damn," I said.

Sheila rolled her eyes.

"What Kaine has told you is real. Wizards and Hogwarts exist," she told Karen simply, and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Can someone please tell me what a squib is?" asked Karen.

"It's someone who is born into a magical family, but has no magical power," answered Charlie, smirking slightly.

"Oi! Watch it!" snapped Sheila, seeing Charlie's smile. "I can't help being a squib! I walk around here searching for people like me only to be laughed at half the time! It's not fair,"

She sighed sadly and turned to Karen.

"I've been hiding this from you for years," she explained. "My parents told me that I was a squib, and so that is what I am. I've been trying to live out my life as a muggle and I followed my parents' rules. Until the fire,"

"Your parents died right?" said Charlie, slightly insensitively.

Both Karen and I glared at him incredulously at his disrespect.

"Yeah," said Sheila. "So I've been in the care of my grandmother ever since,"

Karen nodded.

"I knew that part," she said.

Charlie leapt forward.

"Hey Sheila," he said. "You said the wizarding world was real right?"

"What are you getting at Charlie?" Karen asked tiredly, holding the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"Well, that means Diagon Alley is real right?"

"But Charlie, we have a train to catch!" I protested.

"Where are you going from here?" Karen demanded.

We both fell silent.

"You're both going to the castle aren't you?" said Karen disapprovingly. We nodded our heads sheepishly. Karen sighed. Sheila chuckled.

"Too bad that the Hogwarts train isn't due for four more weeks," Sheila said cheekily. "Looks like I'll have time to warn the Ministry so all three of you will forget about this whole thing,"

"No!" I cried out.

"What have I ever done to you?" cried Charlie.

"What?" said Karen. "What is the Ministry?"

"It's the Ministry of Magic," I answered. "They are an organisation that invokes magical law and enforcement and manages the release of the knowledge of the wizarding world to the muggle population,"

"Why does it sound like what you said is from a textbook?" sighed Karen, but before I could reply, Charlie cut across me.

"If you warn the ministry, then I'll tell the whole of London that the wizarding world is real," he threatened, and he drew in a big breath as if he was about to shout out the secret to the whole world. Sheila's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed, her eyes darting everywhere furiously to make sure that nobody had heard any of the conversation.

"Then take us to Diagon Alley so we can find a place to stay and wait things out for a while," demanded Charlie, wearing a small triumphant smile.

"Why don't you two just go home?" snapped Karen.

"Mum's dead," I blurted.

"Honestly you two- what?" Karen stopped mid-sentence. I didn't answer. I felt so bad. Why break the news to her like this? It was harsh and cruel, but I couldn't lie to her, or she'd know.

"What did you say?" she repeated, her grey eyes glistening with both worry and shock.

"Mum's dead," I repeated, my voice trembling. My hands shook violently, but I stood firm. I felt a lump forming in my throat. _Breathe, Kaine, Breathe. In and out. Slowly. Calm down.__  
_

"Mum's dead?" Karen asked quietly as tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes. They ran over her skin, and joined up together in unity. Karen wiped the tears away, trying to recover, half hiding away from us.

"Take us to Diagon Alley," said Charlie. "Or I'll shout out the secret, and I'll put the video on YouTube to prove it,"

Charlie held up my phone as evidence, and slipped it back into his pocket. Wait, what? How did he get that off of me? Damn it Charlie! Pick pocketing again? Sheila narrowed her eyes, but lost the staring competition against Charlie. She sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. "Just don't say anything to anyone about this,"

Karen was still busy wiping the tears from her eyes. We were pretending not to notice.

Sheila scanned the crowd for someone. When she found no-one, she flipped open her phone agitatedly while she was waiting for Karen to stop crying.

"Let's go," I said. The lump that had formed in my throat after I had talked of my mother's death was going. I had to try and move on. This was no time for grief; even if it was my strict mother that was dead. Charlie cracked his knuckles, and waited patiently for Sheila to lead the way. Karen was wiping away the last of her tears. Sheila turned and walked away.

"Don't try anything funny;" said Charlie warningly. "Or I'll shout it out,"

Sheila huffed, annoyed at the fact that Charlie had uncovered her plan, but kept on walking.

Karen and I brought up the rear. I looked over to her. She was becoming her usual self again; her head lifted up, and her posture straight. Miss Confident hm? I knew that I needed to apologise. I had ruined her mini-holiday! Although there was the feeling of satisfaction of getting my own back on my bitch of a sister, even I wasn't mean enough to not apologise in some way, shape or form. She'd wanted to go on this trip so much…

"Hey, Karen," I said.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Sorry we ruined your day out,"

"Well it's too late now isn't it?"

"I'm still sorry though,"

Karen pinched the bridge of her nose, and took a deep long breath.

"Can we just get this over and done with? I'm bored already,"

I shrugged.

"You chose to come with us,"

"Well, older sisters have to protect their younger brothers,"

"But Karen, you're only an hour older than me," I pointed out, and I shook my head at her. "Plus, brothers are the ones who are supposed to be protecting their sisters,"

"Well you're doing a crap job of it so far," Karen jeered.

"You're not exactly helping," I countered.

"Well deal with it!"

"You did NOT just say that you little bitch!" I roared.

"Go home dumbass!" Karen replied. "Nobody cares!"

"Guys! Break it up back there," warned Charlie.

"Yeah, or I'll tell everyone about that time when Karen wore a thong," threatened Sheila.

"What!" cried Karen. "You wouldn't dare!"

A pink flush had crept into her cheeks, and I laughed at her embarrassment, ducking swiftly out of the way of her slapping hand.

"Yeah, or the time Kaine pranced around half naked pretending he was Miley Cyrus on her wrecking ball," agreed Charlie.

It was my turn to blush. It was true. A few weeks before, we were taking the mick out of her song, and I…took it a little too far. Let's just say I'll skip on the details. It was not the coolest moment of my life…

Karen was laughing at me, and I muttered "OK, whatever, we'll stop arguing,"

Charlie and Sheila turned back, fairly satisfied.

"Do you think we totally owned them?" I heard Charlie ask Sheila.

"Definitely," answered Sheila, and they high-fived. It looked that they were already bonding. I wished I could say the same for me. The only person that seemed to like me at the moment was Charlie, and he'd been my friend for years, so he basically didn't count.

Sheila took lots of twists and turns. At first I thought she was leading us astray, but it turned out that she had kept to her word, and we soon arrived outside The Leaky Cauldron.

"Here it is," said Sheila calmly. She wore a blank face, but her eyes were sparkling with what looked like wonder and awe. Had she ever been in here before? She must have if she knew where it was, but she can't have gone into Diagon Alley. Or at least I didn't think so. I was hoping my question would be answered later.

The Leaky Cauldron was an old, black pub with peeling letters that spelt out its name. The windows were dusty and grimy, but the shop was old fashioned and was of an intricate design. The paint was faded in some places, but it still looked a little grand despite its age. I looked in amazement at the pub. So this is what it looked like…

I saw a few people in the street walking by without even a glance at the shop. Sheila saw me looking at them and she waved her hand.

"They're being ignorant," she explained "If they looked harder or stopped and thought for a moment, then they might see The Leaky Cauldron,"

She sighed.

"Thank goodness they're so ignorant," she muttered.

She clapped her hands together.

"Right!" she announced. "Here is where I leave you!"

"What?" we all asked in unison. Karen added a "Why?"

"Well, I have no business on this mission do I?" she replied. "And I'm only a squib. If you guys get caught by the Ministry, then I won't be in trouble for it. So this is where I leave you. Good Luck,"

Sheila smiled sadly at us.

"It was nice to meet you," she said, and she turned, walking by the way we had come.

"Wait!" I cried. Sheila halted, and stood where she was. She didn't turn around.

"Come with us!" I implored "You've never seen Hogwarts before right? So come with us. Surely the sight of it is better than nothing right?"

Sheila looked as if she was having a mental struggle with herself. We waited. And we waited for a little bit more. And for a bit more.

Finally, Sheila looked over her shoulder to check that we were still there. Her green eyes were bright with excitement, and I could tell she really wanted to go with us. But also, her eyes were misty. She was sad. It was as if she knew she wouldn't be welcomed in the world she wanted so much to be a part of. She wanted to have fun, and learn magic. She wanted to be able to fly on a broomstick and make new friends, and get sorted into a house, and have all of the feasts they had at Hogwarts, and be able to live happily as a witch. But she was trapped between the wizarding and the muggle worlds, continuously wishing that she could be a witch, while she was almost forced to have to live a muggle life due to the lack magic she possessed.

"Come with us," I said and I held out my hand "There is always room for one more,"

I smiled kindly. Sheila sniffed, and turned and ran to me, her body crashing into mine. She was smaller than me, her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug and her head laid on my chest. I was shocked at first, but I enveloped her in the warmth of my arms and she cried into me.

"Thank you," she managed to get out through her sobs "_Thank you_,"

I think I just made a new friend.

And it was then that I realised how much my simple action had meant to her. She had felt so shunned by the wizarding world because of what she was, that this simple action had made her feel on top of the world. She was being treated as an equal to us. And why shouldn't she? Shouldn't everyone be equal in this world? Whether they're a witch or a wizard or a squib, whether they're black or white or gay or straight or bisexual or clever or stupid or strong or weak…

Everyone had a part to play in the world right? So why not have fun while you do it? We have to play our part the best we can, because it's the only role we have. Once we die, our role is lost. We must do good where we can, because if we don't the world around us will just become worse. Sometimes, you had to take a risk. And taking Sheila on this journey was no risk. It was no mistake. She deserved to see Hogwarts in all its glory more than any of us. So as she cried into my shoulder, I let my chin fall onto her head and I held her as she wept out her sorrows, and her happiness that someone had finally treated her as an equal.

We all waited for Sheila to calm down; Charlie, wearing a knowing smile on his face, and Karen looking wistful, as if she wanted to be loved like that too, and I, standing there and comforting the blonde squib as she cried out all the pain she had ever felt because of her lack of magic.  
It took a while for her to finish crying, but once she did, we all turned to The Leaky Cauldron and we walked into it. The fumes of smoke and alcohol hit me fast, and I coughed a few times before managing to stop. To the left side of the pub was a curved bar, polished and wet from spilt drinks. People sat on high wooden stools and were guzzling down their drinks, and laughing heartily. To the right side of the room, there was a collection of wooden tables and chairs; about four around each table and about nine or ten tables in the room. The floor was being mopped by itself, and the mop and bucket were chasing each other around the pub and in between the tables. Behind the tables was a long winding staircase which probably led to the rooms upstairs. On the red walls, there were rows upon rows of different pictures; some painted on canvas, others moving around in their frames.

We all looked around in awe at the magical atmosphere around us. It was incredible. This was _magic_!

The Barman, a hunchbacked bald man was watching us suspiciously.

"Clear out!" he yelled at us. "I don't serve drinks to youngsters like you!"

Karen led us past the bar.

"Liar," she muttered.

"I think he's suspicious," agreed Sheila. "Anyone would be suspicious if they saw four teenagers walking around when they should be at school. If we don't get a move on, then they'll realise that you're muggles,"

Too late, she had spoken, and we realised that we were being listened to.

"Muggles!" cried a young man near us "These kids are muggles!"

He got up to stop us, but fell flat on his face, drunk. In normal circumstances, I would have laughed, but now I didn't say a word. The whole pub fell silent.

"Muggles?" someone asked, and many pairs of eyes looked at us searchingly.

"I knew you'd be trouble!" yelled the barman, coming out from behind the bar and facing us. "Get out of here kids! You don't belong here!"

He grabbed my t-shirt and pulled it.

"Come on! Clear out, the lot of yer!" he yelled and he started to drag me out. Sheila however was having none of it.

"Let him go!" she cried, and she ran up to the man, kicking him right in between his thighs. The barman cried out in pain and stumbled to the floor cradling what he prized the most.

"Nice one Sheila," said Karen

"Thanks," came the reply, and Charlie led us over to a nearby door.

As I heard the scrapings of chairs behind us, Charlie looked back with fear filled eyes before opening the door. A white spell flew over my head and blew up one of the pictures hanging on the walls.

"Hurry!" yelled Karen, and we all tumbled through the door, Sheila shutting it and bolting it behind us. We turned to face a brick wall, and an old man who was laughing his head off at our entrance. He obviously hadn't understood what all the commotion was about.

"Oh great, we're trapped," Karen groaned.

"No sis, it's the door to Diagon Alley!" I told her

"Diaga what?" she said, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you ever read?" I asked her

"Well yeah, but not the shit you read dumbass," she replied

I opened my mouth to retort, but Sheila touched my arm, and I thought the better of it. Now was not the time to argue.

Charlie moved over to the old man.

"Can you help us to get through the wall please?" he asked him "We've forgotten how to get through. Schools ended early this year, and we really need to get that book on _A Guide to Transfiguration Grade Four_. Will you help us?"

Sheila and I smirked slightly at the swiftly spun lie. Even Karen's face looked impressed. The old man laughed. The door behind me shook from the strain; I swear I heard it crack. Dust fell from the ceiling, and covered the floor in white, like the annoying light dusting of snow you get in the winter.

"We'll barge it open!" announced the barman. "I'll contact the Ministry! I knew they weren't magical folk when they came in! You should have seen their faces. They looked like they'd just walked into Zonko's joke shop!"

"Why, what a strapping young gentleman you are," said the drunk old man, and he scratched the side of his wrinkly face. "I'll help you open it,"

He shuffled up to the wall, and tapped some of the bricks in the wall. I recognised the pattern from the books and cursed myself for not remembering. Three bricks up, and two across...

The bricks were grey and old. They looked like they would crumble if you touched them. The old man stepped back, and we waited. The door behind us splintered, and Sheila cried out as a flying splinter cut her cheek. She picked it out, and winced, but wiped away the oozing blood on the sleeve of her coat.

"I'm fine," she assured us.

As she spoke, the first brick wriggled, and created a chain reaction of wriggling bricks. They twisted and turned, and wriggled and shook until there was a door open to Diagon Alley. Thanking the man, we quickly ran through the doorway, feeling thankful that it closed almost immediately behind us.

"Phew," I murmured, thankful for the escape from the angry people of the pub. But I knew that we were still in danger. Ministry wizards could be here any minute. And we didn't need them on our tail.

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed at the sight before him. We all turned around. Charlie's single word had completely encapsulated the view before us.

A long street stretched out in front of us, the mitch-matched disarray of dirtied cream stones, fitting together like a giant jigsaw puzzle. On either side of the street, shops were open and selling their produce; one selling a hopping cauldron for six galleons and seven sickles, another selling powdered dragon claw for twelve sickles per ounce. Witches and wizards alike brushed past us, chattering on about boomslang skin, or the reliability of a wigenweld potion. I even heard a wizard mutter to his wife about the function of a rubber duck, but I was pulled along by the crowd. I grabbed hands with Sheila, who had Karen. Charlie waited for us at the edge of the street, and we all stopped.

"It's amazing!" he whispered. We didn't want to get caught at all – even if these people were too immersed in their own business to care. The rest of us agreed.

Sheila looked around the alleyway, her eyes shining with joy and amazement at somewhere so diverse and busy. She turned to us.

"Can I come with you to see Hogwarts?" she asked us.

I looked over to Charlie worriedly. It had always been just us, where we would never get into any trouble, and everything would be OK. I wasn't sure about letting Sheila go with us. I felt a surge of protectiveness towards her. She was so small, so delicate and vulnerable; yet she had a determination, a spark inside of her that let her remain loyal to someone. Charlie nodded.

"Of course," I told her, smiling. "But please, be careful,"

"If she's going, then I'm going too," announced Karen.

We were all silent for a couple of seconds as I processed this demand.

"And there's nothing you two can say to change it!" she added, before I could open my mouth to reply. She stomped her foot and folded her arms. I looked to Charlie for help. He looked at me with the same expression.

"Fine," I said, caving in. "But take care of yourselves. We don't need you to get lost do we?"

Sheila smiled.

"Thanks!" she said happily

Karen nodded, a glint in her eye. Yeah, she was happy. It seemed like a victory to her. One – Nil. As I gave her a glare, and she gave me a small all-so-innocent-smile.

"So," she said, breaking the silence "Where are we off to first?"

The very end of her sentence was drowned out by several loud cracks. We whirled around to see people appearing out of nowhere. They wore black jackets and trousers, each holding their wand at the ready. The crowd in the street screamed out of shock and surprise, clearing a wide space for the people. There were five of them, three men and two women. There was a leader of the group, who had black untidy hair, and green piercing eyes. He wore black circular spectacles and the wind had parted his hair slightly to reveal a lightning shaped scar. I froze in shock. Harry Potter scanned his eyes around the crowd, searching for someone. I had the distinct feeling that it was us. He had a concentrated look on his face; the face he wore when he was working. Then I remembered – he had always wanted to be an auror. Looks like his dream came true. He had aged somewhat from the books. He looked to be in about his late twenties or early thirties, and there was an aura of calm and strength about him.

The people in the surrounding crowd started whispering. He was Harry Potter after all.

But there was a question that I needed an answer for. What where aurors doing here in Diagon Alley? There had been a matter of what…ten years since the end of the war, and they still hadn't caught all of the dark wizards yet? I guess I had proof of that when the Death Eater attacked me yesterday.

"Is that…?" asked Charlie breathlessly.

"Yes," I answered

"Who is that?" asked Karen

Harry's eyes drifted over to us. He took in our small group, and brought something out from his pocket. It was a photograph. I could see the rough outlines of four fleeing figures in a pub when he held the photo up to the sunlight. Then I realised. It was us. _Harry Potter had been sent to find us_. WE were the ones he was looking for! Charlie realised this too.

"Uh-oh," he said

"That's Harry Potter," said Sheila, realizing "the youngest seeker of the century, and the youngest well-known auror,"

"What are aurors?" asked Karen confusedly. I smiled inwardly at her obliviousness. Karen was always the smarter one of us two, and always did quite well at school, but I was treasuring the fact that I knew something that she didn't. The satisfied feeling was dimmed when Harry lowered the photo and set his sights on us.

"They're dark wizard catchers, but can be used for other purposes," Charlie said

"And their coming for us," I said as Harry raised his wand and shouted an incantation.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

**Ah, sorry for the cliffhanger there, but I love ending on them! How is everyone?**

**I might or might not post another chapter before Christmas, but who knows? Maybe after Christmas day, but I assure you that I'll update ASAP. **

**So, a question again for this chapter (although nobody has really replied to my first question yet): So which houses would you put Charlie, Kaine, Karen and Sheila in? I'm not going to say anything yet, because I want to see what you think. So why not tell me in a review? If not, it doesn't really matter, but any feedback is good feedback. As long as I know that there is someone out there reading this, then I know that people actually like this story. Anyhow, I'm still going to write it – even if I never get any more reviews. (I'm surprised that I have 3 already!)**

**This length of chapter is longer, but I'm aiming for at least 2,000 odd words in each Chapter from now on (unless it's a filler).**

**Enough of my babbling! Happy Christmas to all of you, and have a Happy New Year!**

**Over and out XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there again! If you have any problems with the storyline or character developments, then review or PM me, and I'll try to straighten things out or to take on board advice. Flamers of course are welcome (coughfoolscough) as are reviewers and readers. **

**So now, the chapters are going to get a little more interesting, and a lot less explaining and filling. How exciting!**

**Sorry it's been a while :-/ It HAS been Christmas after all, and I'm suffering from these weird headaches that never seem to go away. I've taken paracetamol and ibuprofen, but its not working! And my mum isn't doing much about it. "It's all stress from the IB,"- BULL! Yeah, IB is stressful but it hasn't caused headaches since just before the Christmas holidays. *sigh* Small rant over. I am pushing through and continuing to write this, because I care about my wonderful readers! **

**I hope you all have had a great Christmas! So a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you (Even to those that don't celebrate, because you guys are awesome too!)XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. I also don't own the Doctor Who reference in this chapter.**

**I give thee, Chapter 6!**

The four of us dived out of the way of the on coming spell, and it hit a few wooden baskets, causing them to flip over gracefully before landing back neatly in a pile.

As Harry Potter walked towards us, I panicked. The look on the young man's face was grim and business-like. He did not look like he was in the mood for a chat.

"Everyone get out of here _now_," I said "Meet up at Flourish and Blotts,"

Charlie and Sheila nodded and immediately melted into the crowd, whereas Karen got lost in the crowd saying

"Where on Planet Earth is Flourish and Blotts?!"

I chuckled lightly, but my laughter died down as Harry pointed at the aurors and directed them in the direction of my friends and sister. The aurors apparated into thin air with several loud _crack_s and _whoosh_es.

My heart was in my mouth. It hurt because it was pumping so hard. In front of me was the one person that I had always wanted to meet. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. Harry and I stood ten feet apart. The crowd had made a small space for us, but they moved on without talking about what was happening. Probably just another dark wizard or troublesome con-man. Or in this case, boy. A few wizards looked at me with both distaste and confusion at my position and age.

Harry ignored all that was going around him and he fixed his stare onto me with his brilliant green eyes. I was just business after all. He raised his wand, his eyes showing what looked to be pity in those coloured orbs; that stared me down through several slow seconds. Maybe I wasn't just business then. As time slowed itself as I stared into the eyes of my fiction hero. He was not aware that I knew everything he'd been through; laughed with him, cried with him at the written text on the page of each book. I rearranged the backpack on my shoulders, as the straps burned into me, reminding me of the knowledge I possessed. That was my advantage. I knew him much better than he knew me. And I was hoping he'd feel sorry for me at some point.

'I'm sorry' he mouthed. Well, better late than never.

Then he jutted out his wand arm and shouted "Obliviate!"

I had already seen this coming, so I nimbly jumped out of the way, and into the crowd. I heard a window smash and someone scream, but Harry would probably repair it. White smoke flew up into the air as he dissapparated from the scene. I squeezed my way through the stream of bodies, and I guessed my way to Flourish and Blotts. If I was right, then if I followed the stream of people moving north, then I might find it. I scooted over to the left side of the road, which seemed to be going north. I let the crowd push me along, dodging the areas where white smoke descended into the crowd as the aurors looked for us and dissapparated, apparating moments later ten metres down the street. It was a little while before I managed to glimpse the sign "Flourish and Blotts", so I pushed my way through people to get to the shop. Hopefully, the others would meet me there all ready.

Suddenly, white smoke descended down and landed next to me. It was a blonde haired woman, wearing a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and a black blazer, holding out her wand. She turned and saw me. She jumped skittishly, but waved her wand to cast a spell. There was no way I could dodge it.

"Expelliarmus!" she squeaked in a nervous voice, and the spell hit me full in the chest. I flew through the crowd, through the brown polished doors of Flourish and Blotts, and knocked over someone. That auror may have been nervous, and she _did_ look like a newbie, but she was pretty strong.

I wasn't injured, because someone had cushioned my fall, which I was both thankful and guilty for.

"Kaine, can you get up please?" mumbled Charlie in pain. I apologised and got up, checking Charlie for any broken bones. He seemed to be OK.

Sheila came rushing up with a book in her hand and a mirror in the other, her face set in a terrified expression. Her face melted into a relieved smile when she saw both Charlie and I getting up and brushing ourselves off. I looked around at the expanse of the shop. There were rows upon rows of bookcases, stacked to the ceiling with books; all dark brown wood, polished and varnished, with most of the books all neatly stacked. The covers had barely a crease in them, and the prices of the books were shown on yellow plastic boards. There were all kinds of books. There were multi-coloured palm-sized ones and plain old and boring ones as big as paving stones. I didn't want to try and lift one of those. I might break an arm.

They were advertising sales of "Buy one get one free". If you brought a book over the cost of 2 galleons, then you could get a book of your choice free.

But Charlie wasn't interested in that, and Sheila was too scared to notice. Her green eyes scanned the row of books before her warily, looking for any oncoming threats. Charlie dragged me along behind him with a vice-like grip on my wrist.

"Can I ask Sheila," I started "Why are you holding a book and a hand mirror?"

"Now is not the time to be studying your reflection," added Charlie as we moved to the next aisle.

Sheila scowled at us.

"I'm using the mirror to try and reflect spells back to the wizards," she said "As for the book, one of them apparated next to me, so I just grabbed one and bonked them on the head with it!"

"That was pretty brave," I remarked

"I only did it so that I could find you guys to help you out."

"If you think about it, books are not too bad of an idea to use as weapons," pondered Charlie "especially one's that are heavy or hard backed."

He took a red hard backed book from the shelf and held it in his hand testing the weight of it. He held it by his side, ready to strike for an attack.

"Allons-y!" Charlie announced, and I barely managed to pick up a book of my own before I was dragged into the next aisle.

White smoke descended down upon our row, and Sheila pushed her way infront of us, deflecting the oncoming red spell with the mirror, rendering the mirror to smash. The red spell ricocheted off of the mirror and smashed one of the over head lights near the wizard, and he desperately waved his wand, turning the glass to sand before it cut him.

"Seven years of bad luck!" Charlie yelled to the wizard, loosening his grip on my wrist ever so slightly.

Given this opportunity, I wrenched my hand out of Charlie's grasp and sprinted up the aisle, ignoring the sound of my name being shouted at me. I ran up to the wizard - who was still recovering from the surprise attack – and I brought the book down onto his skull. He stumbled and dissapparated, retreating to recover from the blow.

"Now _that_ is what you call brave," said Charlie, nudging Sheila, but she simply smacked his arm and made her way towards me. Another plume of white smoke descended upon us, and the nervous woman was there again. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw us, but swiftly waved her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" she cried in fear, and again, her spell worked, this time sending Sheila flying back into Charlie. Seriously, was this the only spell this bitch knew?

"So we meet again!" I called to the witch, hoping to distract her. She whirled around to face me, sending another disarming spell in my direction, but it missed. I didn't even have to move. I chuckled.

"Is that all you got?" I said tauntingly. The woman's eyes flashed in anger as well a hint of terror, and she sent multiple disarming spells. I jumped out of the way, making my way into the next aisle. My heart was thumping hard in my chest, and I could feel my pulse in my neck. Adrenaline coarsed through my veins. I zigzagged through the aisle of the bookstore, throwing books, leaping out of the way, and flying backwards into bookcases. I finally reached the stairs to move up a level, my feet already flying up the carpeted steps before I was even aware of it. My back ached and my feet hurt. Those bookcases were harder than I thought they would be. That was going to leave one hell of a bruise.

A wizard suddenly apparated beside me, and I threw a book like a Frisbee, missing him by miles. I ducked under his spell, but it exploded on impact with the bookcase behind me, resulting in a number of books falling down on top of me. One struck the back of my skull, and pain shot through my synapses as I fell to the floor underneath the torrent of books. My head was pounding. The place where the book had hit me sent shockwaves of throbbing agony through me with every heartbeat. _Ouch! _Was my only comprehendible thought as I struggled in the sea of books.

I managed to clumsily make a hole in the pile of books to stick my head out of them. I scanned my surroundings, and almost laughed. The wizard may have managed to bury me in books, but had also foolishly buried _himself _in books as well. I waded through the books, waving off the frightened shopkeeper and various customers, before arriving at the wizard lying flat on the ground. Judging by the large book next to his head, and the noticeable lump forming on it, I decided that he had been knocked out cold. I took his wand from his outstretched arm, and snapped it for good measure. Better to be safe than sorry. I threw the two halves of the wand onto the carpet, the unicorn tail hair visible, and only just connecting the two halves.

I had to walk up the stairs using the golden banister, because I couldn't walk straight, and I kept on seeing two of everything. Before I knew it, I had two right hands. It took me a little while to get up the stairs, but the most of the fighting was going on downstairs, and I was lucky, seen as nobody was deciding to take a look upstairs for the time being. I hoped Sheila and Charlie were OK. From what I could hear of their shouts, they were doing fine. As for Karen, where was she? She was supposed to meet us here, and yet there was no sign of her. A shout from the lower floor brought me swiftly back to the present. A stray spell bounced off the walls and hit one of the overhanging chandeliers, causing it to swing back and forth in a very violent way.

It was at this point when Harry Potter apparated beside me. He seemed unharmed, but slightly annoyed. I had to make a split decision in one tiny sliver of a second. As Harry raised his wand to immobilise me, I did one of the most stupid things of my life. I jumped.

I mean, I ran and jumped off of the top floor and onto one of the chandeliers, using the gold banister as a sort of springboard. I don't know how I did it. I just did. The chandelier shuddered violently at the unexpected weight, and I swung back and forth, straddling the chain that held the chandelier up.

It was uncomfortable. The metal lattice of the framework of the ornament cut into me, and I could barely hang on. Harry was trying to blast me off, but was missing me by centimetres. I ducked again as an orange spell flew past me. I held onto the icy cold chain in my hands, and as I heard the shouting and screaming of wizards and muggles alike, there was something I felt was missing. And then I realised. I must have looked like a complete idiot, like Miley Cyrus on her wrecking ball or something. Hang on, that was _exactly_ what I looked like. Shit! Not again! I needed to get down from here before I looked like even more of a freak. I looked around me, and saw that there were bookcases all around. If I jumped off now, I'd most likely get hurt. My head continued to pound and I had to jerk it sideways to avoid another of Harry's spells. He was getting more accurate with every spell. I decided that the only way to get down from here was by breaking the chandelier and hoping I landed on someone; that someone being a ministry wizard if I was lucky. So I started to swing on the chandelier like you would on a swing in the park, and like Miley Cyrus did on her wrecking ball (It's the only way to get down from here!), and I tried to break off the chain from the ceiling. Harry seemed to notice this and pointed his wand at the chain.

"Diffindo!" he cried, and the chain shuddered. Combined with the intensity of the spell, with the weight of my body, and the swinging nature of the chandelier, the chain unplugged itself from the ceiling and fell with me downwards. Primarily, Harry seemed pleased that his plan had worked. I looked down and realised that this was going to be a hard landing, seen as there was no-one standing beneath me. I relaxed as many of the muscles of my body as I could, so I could try and absorb the impact. I seemed like an age for me to land, but when I finally did, it wasn't pretty. It just so happened that seconds before the chandelier hit the ground, one of the aurors apparated directly underneath it. Lucky huh? I looked up to see Harry's face turn to shock.

Of course he was crushed, crying out in pain as the light bulbs smashed, shooting shards of glass in all directions; including into the man's back. Several pools of blood were already forming, including a small blood pool on the back of my shirt when the metal frame of the chandelier broke and had scratched half of my back. I had cried out in pain, feeling the blood oozing out of the cut and making its way down my spine. I could feel the hot stickiness stain my shirt, and I could smell the metallic warm whiff of the life sustaining force as it was split. I shakily detached myself from the chandelier, only for Charlie to round the corner; book in hand and Sheila in tow.

"Kaine!" Sheila cried

"Get outta…here…now," I muttered, the pain from both the lump on my head and the scratch up my back almost overwhelming me.

"Doing that right now," Charlie assured me, slinging one of my arms around his neck as he hurried me nearer to the entrance to the shop.

"I'll keep a lookout," announced Sheila, and she hefted the book, looking scared but ready to attack anyone that came near. No-one followed – not even Harry. Knowing him, he'd probably be more worried about the health of his crushed auror than pursuing us any further. So we were safe for the moment. Or so we hoped. I was half led, half dragged by Charlie into the street, ignoring the looks of shocked wizards and witches and making our way towards any random shop.

I racked my brain for shops that might provide us safety, and for some reason, Ollivanders seemed to be the most secure to me - even though it didn't seem that safe if anyone was to be perfectly honest. But I was barely conscious at this point, and my muddled mind could only focus on that one thought of getting to the wand-maker's shop in the hope of a safe place to reside while we waited for the aurors to disappear.

"Ollivanders…" I muttered.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"I didn't say anything," said Sheila.

"No, Sheila." Charlie told her. "Kaine's trying to say something,"

"Ollivanders…" I said a little louder. "Go…to…Ollivanders…safe there,"

"Are you sure?" asked Sheila uncertainly.

"Let's just go," decided Charlie.

We travelled down the street without any encounters with the aurors, and finally, we bumped into Karen. She looked flustered, but fairly fine. Her cheeks were pink with running, and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Never again," she was saying. "Knockturn Alley is the creepiest place I've seen in my whole life!"

I wanted to ask her how on earth she had managed to get out unscathed, but I only mumbled something. I could barely see everyone now; there were three – no four – Karen's in my line of vision, and poor Charlie had to take the brunt of my weight. I was slowing us down. Before I knew it, Karen was beside me, poking her small cold fingers through my hair.

"He's got a concussion," she declared. "Nothing overly serious yet, but it could easily get worse,"

"And how do you know that?" asked Charlie

"Because I'm smart, and you're not," she said simply, and then changed the subject. "Where are we off to?"

"Ollivanders," said Sheila. "Kaine has been urging us to go there,"

"It seems like the best place anyway," remarked Charlie. "As far as I know from the books, Ollivander was a nice enough guy, if not slightly creepy,"

Karen was silent. I guessed she was probably raising an eyebrow or something.

"Let's just go," suggested Sheila. "Every second we waste is worse for Kaine,"

"Yes," agreed Karen. "His cranium has suffered mild trauma, which has allowed him to become dizzy and unstable. Basically, we need to get him to lie down somewhere, or he'll probably get worse,"

"That's basically what I said!" said Sheila

"Yes, but I said it cooler," smiled Karen.

I think I saw Sheila scoff, but before I could comprehend this, we were walking. Every step hurt. Every footstep sent jolts up the whole of my body; intensifying as it reached my skull. I moaned continuously in pain. After what seemed like a mile long hike, Charlie said

"We're here,"

But then there was a whoosh, and I was swiftly dragged into somewhere. A bell tinkled from somewhere next to us.

"Quick, hide!" whispered Sheila.

"Let's hope this Ollivander is hospitable," muttered Karen

I suddenly could hear a sliding and a _thunk_. Underneath me Charlie jumped slightly.

"Does he always do that?" he wondered quietly aloud to me.

"It seems so," said an old crinkly voice.

"Mr Ollivander!" exclaimed Sheila

"Hello Miss Hopps," Ollivander said, sounding surprised. "What might a young girl like yourself be doing here at this time of year?"

There was a ringing of the shop, and someone walked in.

"Mr Ollivander, sir," said a man's voice. "I'm afraid these kids are mine to deal with. Especially that one."

I recognised that voice. The same low, cold, tone. With the words dripping with venom and evil. It was the man who killed my mother. I could almost hear the smile in his voice as he took in the horrified and shocked silence of the shop. He had found me again. And that was when everything went black.

**And there you go.**

**That is another nice cliffhanger for you all. Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. The only way I can make this story more enjoyable is by you telling me what you thought of it. I will update soon, but it is going to be difficult seen as I have mock exams for the IB next week. SAVE ME PLEASE.**

***dies***

**Right, I will give you Chapter 7 as soon as possible!**

**Thanks to all of you who have given this story a chance so far. Stick with it!**

**-ElementalEvolution-**


End file.
